Blasts from the Past
by WayneSteed
Summary: Sigma comes up with a devious plan: transport Dr. Wily’s past robots to the present so they can defeat X once and for all. However, the eight Robot Masters from Mega Man II aren't exactly the brightest of robots...
1. Of Teleportatrons and Leaky Pipes

Blasts from the Past

Written by WayneSteed

Chapter I:

It was a hot and humid day in July of 20XX. The sun was shining, children were laughing and playing in the park, and Sigma, the evil overlord of the Maverick Empire who was currently in his rather run-down fortress overlooking the city, was truly stumped.

"I'm truly stumped," he said. "I create all the these powerful Reploids to do my bidding, inject them with the Maverick Virus, and have them try to kill X time and time again, but does it ever work out? NO! They always fall victim to that blasted blue bot!"

Ooh, nice alliteration there, Sigma.

"Thank you, Narrator Voice," said Sigma.

His purple, Boba Fett-like counterpart, Vile, who had been ignoring his commander and listening to his qPod, suddenly paused his music and stared questioningly at Sigma. "Wait, who are you talking to?"

"The Narrator Voice," said Sigma. "You know, the mysterious ghostly voice that comments on what's happening in the fanfic."

"Oh, okay," said Vile, who immediately resumed his music.

"Is it because there's some kind of flaw in the programming?" Sigma ranted. "Am I just... not good enough?? I wish there was some way to defeat X once and for all...

Suddenly, a light bulb went on above Sigma's head.

"Lord Sigma, I think you ought to know that there's a light bulb above your head," Vile cautioned his liege. Sigma was too busy to care, however, and ignored Vile. With a twinkle in his eye, he said:

"I've got it! The perfect plan... I'll summon the Robot Masters from Mega Man II to eliminate Mega Man X once and for all! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Robot Masters -- Mega Man II -- wait, what on earth are you speaking about, Lord Sigma?"

"Someday, Vile, you'll truly understand... Now, why on Earth do I have a light bulb above my head?!" Sigma clenched the bulb in his icy grip until it shattered into a few hundred shards of glass.

"I guess you're just a victim of circumstance, sir," Vile sighed, rolling his eyes.

"There! All finished!" Sigma stepped back to admire his handiwork. It was a large grey metal machine rather resembling a large grey metal toilet stall from the outside. However, the inside contained a metal pad and a control panel. The machine (or, as Sigma called it, the Teleportatron) could be set to bring absolutely anyone in the world, from any time or place, to the Maverick Fortress.

Sigma cackled giddily. "Sometimes I amaze myself with my genius. Now then, on to carry out the operation..."

"Uh, sir..." Vile was thoroughly confused. "What the heck does this thing even DO?" he wondered aloud.

"Why, it's a Teleportatron, Vile! It does what ALL Teleportatrons are supposed to do!" Sigma explained impatiently.

"And... what is that, sir?" Vile implored hastily.

"It teleports beings from other times and places to our own, you numbskull!"

"Okay... I think I get it now. It's just that there are no other Teleportatrons in the world. This is the first."

"Ah, but there will be more in the future, Vile... Now, then, on with the operation!"

He began to key in long streams of data concerning the nature of his future passengers. Vile, in the meanwhile, just stood there and stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering why he ever agreed to be the master general of the Maverick Empire.

"At last... I am ready to make history!!" Sigma laughed with a diabolical sort of glee. "Vile, step back and watch genius happen!"

Vile stepped back half-heartedly.

"Farther than THAT!" Sigma said disapprovingly. "The reader needs to feel like you're afraid of the machine! Come on, now!"

Vile walked back to the wall and leaned against it. "Is this good?"

"Farther!!"

"But I can't go any farther!"

"Ah-ha," said Sigma, "I can see that. Well, that'll be alright, then. Not nearly convincing enough, but it'll have to do..."

He pressed a large green button labled "GO". With a loud hum, the Teleportatron began to whirr and flash; red and blue lights began to blink on and off. A bead of sweat began to roll down Sigma's forehead. The hums, whirrs and lights grew louder and brighter. The machine began to crackle with electricity. The dramatic music reached a crescendo. The dramatic music stopped as Vile shot the nearby stereo and destroyed it. At that precise moment, the machine stopped humming, whirring, and flashing. Smoke began to cloud the room.

There was silence, save the crackling of the destroyed stereo.

Suddenly, the smoke began to clear, and eight figures stepped out of the concealing cloud. The first was a red-suited robot with a yellow boomerang affixed to his helmet. The second resembled a large, reddish-orange log. The third was red, with yellow boots and shoulder pads; a gear was attached to his helmet. The fourth seemed to be wearing a greenish-white diving suit, and an oxygen mask covered his face. The fifth appeared to be a dark-gold box with red limbs; he was forming a miniature flame with his hands, watching it with a sort of morbid fascination and giggling. The sixth wore a blue outfit with yellow boots and gloves, and had a whirlwind tattooed to his left arm. The seventh was blue and white; he was continually glancing at the rather large watch on his left arm. The eighth and final Robot Master was red and white; he had twin drills affixed to his arms.

They glanced around in wonder at the laboratory, but all stood up straight and saluted with rapt attention when Sigma barked, "Robot Masters! Stand at attention!"

"Yes, sir, Dr. Wily, SIR!" the group chorused. Suddenly, as they viewed the actual source of the voice, they made gasps of confusion.

The Robot Master with the boomerang on his head spoke up. "Wait, you're not Dr. Wily! Who the heck are you?"

"I," Sigma said loudly, puffing up his chest with pride, "am Sigma, your lord and master!"

The eight robots saluted briskly and said, in unfaltering unison, "Yes, sir, Sigma, your lord and master, SIR!"

"I can see I'm going to have trouble with this group," Sigma whispered to Vile.

"Hmm," muttered Vile, who was preoccupied with a crack in a long, thick pipe leading up to the room's ceiling.

"Now, then, Robot Masters, I want you to step forward, one by one, and state your names and powers," Sigma commanded, turning back to the eight other robots before him.

"Erm..." the robot with the gear began.

"Hello? Yes, what is it?" Sigma inquired impatiently.

"I... er... only have one name."

"Well, OF COURSE YOU HAVE ONLY ONE NAME! STATE IT, BLAST IT!"

"Uh... okay. My name is Metal Man, and I throw gears."

"Now, all of you," Sigma instructed, with the barely contained patience of a teacher educating young children, "say what he said, in turn. Go."

The log-like robot stepped forward. "My name is Metal Man, and I th--"

"NO! YOUR OWN NAME AND POWER, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Sigma roared furiously, the vein in his head bulging out even farther than before.

"My name is Wood Man, and I shoot poisonous leaves."

"Now," Sigma moaned, "all of you state your individual name and power. Come on, it doesn't have to take this long for you to introduce yourselves!"

The boomerang-head spoke up. "I am Quick Man; I use boomerangs and am super-fast."

The yellowish box said, "Heat Man; I'm a total pyro."

"I'm Flash Man. I stop time," said the robot with the watch.

"My name's Air Man. I harness wind," said the robot with the tornado tattoo.

"Crash Man's the name," said drill-hands. "I use high-powered explosives."

"Bubble Man," said the robot with the diving suit. "I shoot bubbles and can breathe underwater."

"There, now," Sigma sighed. "Now, I want you all to sit down, shut up, and listen to what I have to say."

"Yes, sir, Sigma, your lord and master, SIR!" the robots barked loudly as they sat down and went silent.

"Uh, sir," said Vile, who was leaning against the wall, "this here pipe has a crack in it. I think the crack's growing."

"Not now, Vile. I'm busy."

Sigma pressed a button on a nearby wall, and a large TV monitor on it crackled to life, showing nothing but static. Sigma reconsidered, then turned it off again. He pressed another button, and a silver podium came up out of the floor. He walked briskly to the podium and started to speak.

"Robot Masters," he began, "I have transported you to this time period on this day to deal with an omnipresent thorn in my side, better known as Mega Man X--"

"MEGA MAN! KILL!" screamed the eight Robot Masters. Without hesitation, they primed their weaponry and flailed it around wildly, looking for a Blue Bomber to shoot.

"Er... well, that is exactly the right attitude I want you to have," Sigma said slowly, "but, in the future, please do not ready your weapons when I mention his name. Also," he added hastily, "the phrase is 'X! KILL!' Remember that."

"Yes, sir, Sigma, your lord and master, SIR!" the Robot Masters chorused.

Sigma sighed. "Now, then, your assignment is to totally annihilate X. Can you do that without misinterpreting my orders for once?!"

"X! KILL!" the robots responded.

Sigma just sighed again. Their enthusiasm was confirmation enough, he thought. Oh, how he wished they'd just go away, all of them. He just wanted some alone time, or maybe to talk to anyone who would listen. In fact, he realized, he hadn't had a girlfriend in months. Was he so unattractive? He made a mental note to--

"NARRATOR VOICE!" Sigma roared. "Can you PLEASE keep out of my thoughts?!"

Sorry, sir, Sigma, your lord and master, SIR.

"And that's not funny either!" he added.

"Sir, I really think you should take a look at this crack. It's looking like the pipe's going to--" Vile began.

"Vile, it's rude to interrupt."

"But-- but-- look! This pipe leads directly to the--"

With a loud CRACK and SPLASH, the huge pipe exploded, and the room was immediately engulfed by a blast of water. Gasps of shock and surprise erupted.

"--water main," finished Vile.

The water kept gushing. Sigma was surprised, but kept his head. "Bubble Man! You're the one with the oxygen mask; go in and turn off the water!"

Bubble Man said nothing, but simply dived into the rising water and through the duct in the floor. Eventually, the water slowed to a trickle, then stopped. The Robot Masters tittered amongst themselves, but were generally calm, excepting Heat Man, who was running around in a circle and screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IHATEWATERIHATEWATERIHATEWATERIHATEWATERIHA--"

"SHUT IT!" Sigma roared. "CRIPES, IT'S JUST WATER!"

Heat Man immediately stopped, saluted, and barked, "Yes, sir, Sigma, your lord and master, SIR!"

"Oh, whatever," Sigma moaned. "I don't even care anymore..."


	2. A Repairman Named Repair Man

Chapter II:

"Alright," Sigma sighed. "So, you now understand that the phrase is 'Yes, SIR' or 'Ay-ay', as opposed to 'Yes, sir, Sigma, your lord and master, SIR.' Am I correct?"

"Yes, SIR!" said the eight Robot Masters.

They were standing in a room with a waist-high level of water, due to a major pipe leak. Although Heat Man had had a little trouble adjusting to the fact that he was standing in the No. 1 flame-killing substance in the world, he had gradually been able to perk up a feeble little flame and was cradling it in his arms, chortling to himself.

"Finally," Sigma breathed. "Thank God THAT's over with... Vile, have you called the fortress janitorial staff to take care of that little water spill?"

"Uh... sir... there is no fortress janitorial staff," Vile replied hesitantly.

"B-but I hired one not three weeks ago!" Sigma spluttered.

"Yeah, but you forgot to factor them into the salary chart. They left to find a janitorial career that involved actual payment."

"Curses!" muttered Sigma. "Well, call someone who can do something about that, and I'll pay him."

"But... who am I supposed to call?"

"Look in a phone book or something, I don't know! Oh, and, uh, while you're at it, stop by the cafeteria and get me a tuna salad sandwich."

"Oh, my," muttered Vile as he left the room. "What a life, what a job..."

Ten minutes later, Vile returned, staggering up to the still-dry podium with an enormous phone book and a freshly toasted tuna salad hoagie. While Sigma accepted his lunch and tore into it with a huge bite, Vile opened the book to a random page and looked down at a full-page, colorful advertisement.

"Need Something Repaired?

"Got Some Leaky Pipes?

"Can't Do It Yourself?

"No Problem!

"Just Call...

"REPAIR MAN!

"Your Number-One Repair Consultant!

"He's The Only One On The Market Who Uses The Trademarked Repair Wrench!

"Friendly, Inexpensive Service!

"Speedy, Effective Work!

"Extremely Expensive Advertising Where All The Words Are Capitalized!

"Call 1-800-200-VYXX NOW For A Qualified Repair Job From One Of The Leading Fix-It Experts In The World!

"Well, Maybe Not, But You Get The Point! If The Ad's Expensive, It MUST Be Good!"

Vile gasped. "Wow... man, that was easy!"

"What was easy?" Sigma inquired, chewing down the last of his sandwich.

"Oh, never mind," said Vile, dialing the number as he spoke.

"Hello, this is Repair Man's personal assistant," said a woman's voice on the other end.

"Uh, yes, I'm calling from the Maverick Fortress. There seems to be a leaky pipe that burst due to pressure, and I need Repair Man to fix up the water main, as well as any cracks in the pipeline system."

"No problem. He'll be right down," said the woman, hanging up.

Vile hung up and turned to his commander. "Well, sir, I think you'll be glad to know that I've hired a repair man. They're sending him down now."

Sigma was about to ask Vile if this repair man was legitimate when a comm unit on Sigma's belt began to beep. He picked it up, silently thanking God that it was waterproof. "Sigma here." He listened a little. "Yes, show him in. Meeting Room, Level A5."

With that, a yellowish, short and stout robot with a grey baseball cap turned backwards entered. He spoke with a faint New York accent, and carried a small, black toolbox. "Hey. I'm Repair Man, your fix-it-up man and chief repair consultant. Good to be here. Nice place. Uh, I take cash or credit, but I don't accept checks. I never accept checks. Checks? They're a no-no. You know, you never can count on che--"

"SHUT UP!" Sigma roared. "Will you just fix the friggin' pipes already?!"

"Uh... OK, jeez, my bad. Um, yeah. OK, so, uh, whaddya got here, huh?"

"I have," Sigma said slowly, speaking through clenched teeth, "an entire pipe system that needs to be inspected, with any flaws repaired. Is that understood? Do you 'dig'?"

"Uh, yeah. I dig. OK, so, uh, from what I gather here, you've got this, uh, pipe system that needs to be looked over, and if there are any, er, problems, then just fix 'em up. I gotcha perfectly, you know."

"All right. Now, go and fix the pipes before you give me a friggin' conniption!"

"Uh, yeah, OK. Just remember, though, uh, I don't accept checks of any kind, personal or imper--"

"GO!" Sigma bellowed at the top of his lungs. Repair Man hastily gathered up his toolbox and went to inspect the pipes, muttering a few embarassed little apologies behind him. Sigma, with a look of anger on his face, turned to Vile. "Darnit, Vile, why couldn't you find us a better repairman?!"

"Well, uh... he had a whole page in the phone book. His advertising was good..."

Sigma sighed. "Man, if everyone were as good as their advertising, the world would be a perfect place... well, except for all the genocide by people other than me, and incurable diseases, and, uh... global warming... and... help me out here, Vile."

"And country music," added Vile. "Oh, and, uh, sorry to break it to you, sir, but global warming's fake."

"Oh, get over it. Where are the Robot Masters, by the way?"

"I... uh, don't... know exactly, sir."

Sigma groaned, burying his head in his hands. "We have to find them before they somehow blow up the whole fortress. Come on."

"Wait, you mean I have to help?"

"Well, we can't just have you standing around, can we?"

Well, we could, but that would make his presence in this scene completely unnecessary.

"See," Sigma said, looking very pleased with himself, "even the Narrator Voice agrees with me."

"Oh... OK, I'll come with you."

"That's the spirit, Vile!" said Sigma jovially, clapping his master general on the back.

"Actually," Vile said to himself as he rubbed his injured back and hurried after his lord and master, "it's the fear of being a useless supporting character that nobody cares about... wait a minute... aw, crap."

Meanwhile, the Robot Masters, after wandering out of the partially-submerged conference room, had found Sigma's private, lavish, and rather expensive recreation center. Needless to say, they were hooked.

"DUDE! There's a pool! And it has fish in it!" shouted Bubble Man with glee as he dived into Sigma's gigantic aquarium.

Heat Man was eyeing something else at a hearth in the room. "A fireplace? Sign me up!"

Quick Man said, "Hmm... might as well practice my ten-mile time on this racetrack..."

"Hey, Crash, Metal, Wood," said Flash Man, "you guys up for some multiplayer mayhem?" The three nodded assent and gathered around the videogame console plugged into the forty-inch hi-def screen.

"Oh, hey," said Air Man, sighting a large computer screen on a silver-black podium with the words "WEAPONS SYSTEM" emblazoned on it, "what's this large computer screen on a silver-black podium with the words 'WEAPONS SYSTEM' emblazoned on it?"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing; Bubble Man poked his head out of the fish tank; Heat Man turned away from the now-blazing hearth; Quick Man, finishing a hundredth lap, skidded to a halt; Crash Man, Flash Man, Metal Man, and Wood Man paused their game. There was silence as everyone took in what Air Man had said.

Quick Man finally broke the silence with "Dude, you just used the Narrator Voice's words! That's plagiarism! It's also illegal!"

"I know," said Air Man in reply, "but they seemed like the perfect words to describe this here... weapons system!"

The Robot Masters got up from what they were doing and walked over to the weapons system, eyeing it with wonder and awe. They oooed and aahed as they examined all the colorful knobs and switches on the computer's keyboard.

"Geez, this thing is incredible!" laughed Wood Man.

"Well, whaddya say?" said Crash Man. "Let's try this puppy out!"

"Uh... I dunno... You sure this thing is safe?" Metal Man wondered.

"Aww, get over it, Metal! It's probably a VR simulator or something," Heat Man reassured him. "Why else would they put it in a recreation room?"

With that, he pushed a big green button labled "Initiate." The computer switched on, showing a gigantic castle on a hill overlooking a big city. The mouse cursor turned into a targeting reticle. A computerized female voice said "Click on target to fire missiles."

"DUDE! This is AWESOME!" all the Robot Masters said in unison.

Heat Man stepped into a leather seat in front of the computer. He moved the reticle to a random building and clicked on it. Suddenly, the base began to shudder. Little red arrows moved from the castle to the building. When the little onscreen explosion effect subsided, the building was no more. "Whoa!" he shouted.

"Lemme try!" said Crash Man. He butted Heat Man aside and clicked on another building. The little arrows, representing missiles, completely annihilated the miniature, computerized skyscraper. With a jovial laugh, he moved aside for Wood Man to have a go.

"Well, that is pretty sweet," Quick Man conceded, "but I'd rather run than sit around."

He ran around the lap track, moving at high speed. He rounded a curve, passing a large picture window showing the city. Suddenly, he skidded to a halt, sensing that something was not right. He looked out, seeing a skyline of buildings: a skyscraper here, a building there, a tower here, a smoldering pile of rubble and wreckage there, a McDonald's here...

Uh-oh, he thought.

"Wait... guys, don't click anything!" Quick Man shouted.

The group was oblivious to his cries. "Hmm..." Bubble Man wondered aloud, "wonder what happens when you click on the cast--"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Quick Man. He dived at Bubble Man, who, in his suprise, inadverdantly clicked the mouse. It was too late. The missile-arrows launched from the castle, hovered in midair for a minute, and then, with a sickening sense of finality, turned around and headed for their designated target.

The base rumbled as the missiles struck it with a fervor of explosions louder than rolling thunder. Suddenly, the fortress exploded, sending fire and shrapnel high into the sky, along with eight Robot Masters from another era, a purple, Boba Fett-like robot, an evil robot emperor, and one very suprised repair man named Repair Man. Through a sudden stroke of freak luck, they landed on a large cloud hovering in the air above where the fortress had formerly resided.

Excepting the screaming people miles and miles below, there was silence.

"Well," said Vile, "this cloud certainly is a very convenient plot device."

There was silence again.

"You know," said Repair Man, glancing hesitantly down at the ruined wreckage, "I think I oughta let ya know that, uh, I, erm, don't accept any refunds... that'll be four thousand bucks."

Suddenly, Sigma let up a roar, screaming loudly enough for the entire city to hear the depths of his primal fury.

Miles and miles below, a blue robot with a red ruby affixed to his helmet and a cannon over his right arm stepped over the hill leading to the fortress. "OK... Sigma's gonna pay for all the destruction his missiles have caused." He looked up, expecting to see a gigantic stone castle, then stopped dead at the sight of a flaming pile of rubble. He gibbered in shock.

Then, Mega Man X composed himself. "Aww, you know what? I don't even care anymore."

With that, he turned into a beam of blue light and warped off.


	3. God Complex

Chapter III:

"So," said Vile, glancing down at the city miles and miles below, "how the heck are we supposed to get down from here?"

He, along with Sigma (his lord and master), Metal Man (a gear-thrower), Wood Man (a leaf-shooter) Quick Man (a superb runner), Heat Man (a psychotic pyromaniac), Flash Man (a time-stopper), Air Man (a wind-blower), Crash Man (a demolition robot), Bubble Man (a swimming bubble-shooter), and Repair Man (a repair robot hired from a service), was standing on a cloud above the spot where Sigma's fortress had once stood. It had looked as though they were bound for certain death by splattering, but due to the author's love of his characters, he had written the cloud in to save them.

"Hey!" said Repair Man, pointing at a huge yellow building in the middle of the far-away city. "I can see my house from here!"

"Anyone could, it's so big," muttered Sigma to himself. He looked about. "Well, people," he said aloud, "why aren't there any platforms? The First Law of Platform Video Gaming clearly states that in a platforming video game, there must be platforms. So where the heck are they?"

"Hate to break it to you, sir," said Vile, "but we're not in a platforming video game, are we?"

"No," said Sigma, scrunching his eyebrows together in thought, "I don't think we are."

Vile went on. "I mean, what kind of video game has a blue robot named X trying to destroy Mavericks and topple your empire once and for all, sir?" He shrugged. "Well, truth is stranger than fiction, I guess."

Suddenly, a light bulb went on above Sigma's head for the second time in this fanfic.

"Well, what do you know?" said Sigma. "It's that danged light bulb again. Anyway, I have an idea that might save us all."

"What is it?" questioned the eight Robot Masters, Repair Man, and Vile all at once.

"Remember when the Narrator Voice mentioned that the author wrote in a cloud to save us from certain doom? Well, why don't we ask this author guy to write in a Teleportatron on the cloud?"

"That's.. that's genius, sir!" said Vile.

"As are all my ideas," said Sigma, intentionally forgetting the time when he--

"No need for witty comments, Narrator Voice," Sigma huffed. "Now, then,in the movies, people always yell up to the sky and a big booming voice answers back. Why don't we try that? Let's all yell 'AUTHOR', right now. Ready?"

They all took a simultaneous gasp of air, then let it out in a loud cry of "AUTHOR!"

There was silence. The clouds above them slowly parted, and a beam of light shone down through the gap. Suddenly, all were knocked down onto the surface of the cloud as a booming voice shouted "WHO DARES DISTURB THE SOVEREIGN RULER WAYNESTEED, AUTHOR OF THIS FANFIC?" in capital letters.

All the robots suddenly felt compelled to kneel down.

"GET OFF YOUR KNEES, PEOPLE. YOU ACT AS THOUGH I'M A DIETY. NOW, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Oh, great and powerful author of this fanfic," Sigma began as he got up, "we are trapped on this cloud miles and miles above civilization, and we need some way to get the heck off it."

"SO, YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A TELEPORTATRON ONTO THE CLOUD WITH YOU?" said the extremely loud voice. "DON'T WORRY, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY IN ADVANCE. I WRITE ALL YOUR LINES, REMEMBER?"

"Yes," said Sigma, feeling insignificant compared to his writer, "you do."

"YOU KNOW," said the booming voice of the author, "I WAS GOING TO WRITE A TELEPORTATRON ONTO THE CLOUD ANYWAY."

"Well," began Sigma hesitantly, "not to be rude or anything, but couldn't you have done it before we asked and saved us the trouble?"

"NO, I THOUGHT THAT I'D WRITE THIS HUMOROUS LITTLE CONVERSATION INTO THE FANFIC," said the voice almost mildly. "BUT IF YOU WANT A TELEPORTATRON, FINE, YOU'VE GOT ONE."

A blinding flash of light struck the cloud. All the robots shaded their eyes in panic. When the flash subsided, however, they let up cheers of joy and ran over to the newly-formed Teleportatron.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"shouted the voice. All the robots were, again, knocked to the surface of the cloud by the enormous BOOM of sound. Sigma was the first one on his feet. "Yes, great and powerful author?" he yelled upwards.

"YOU DIDN'T OFFER ME A SACRIFICE," said the voice of the author, "AND IF YOU DON'T DO SO IMMEDIATELY, I SHALL BE ROYALLY PISSED! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ME ROYALLY PISSED BEFORE? IT AIN'T PLEASANT, GUYS. NOW, GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR ROBOTS' LIVES, OR YOU SHALL FEEL THE STING OF MY ALMIGHTY HISSY FIT!"

All the robots looked at one another, wondering just who they were going to sacrifice. Then, simultaneously, they all turned towards Repair Man.

"Er.. the yellow, stout robot began, "you gonna pay me my four grand now?"

With ten simultaneous war whoops, the robots charged Repair Man and shoved him off the cloud. It was as though the fat robot was sucked into a massive vacuum cleaner. He hurtled downwards, and the last that they heard him say was "Wait, you forgot to paaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"GOOD," said the author, with obvious satisfaction and relish. "HE WAS GETTING ANNOYING ANYWAY. NOW, I MUST DO LESS TALKING AND MORE WORKING."

The clouds sealed up again, and nothing further was heard.


End file.
